


The Theory of Us

by azozzoni



Category: Druck, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Davenzi, Evak - Freeform, Everyone Meets, M/M, Nicotino - Freeform, No Angst, Parallel Universes, a bit of fun, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azozzoni/pseuds/azozzoni
Summary: (After OG storylines end) Isak, Martino, Even, and Niccolò's lives intertwine as Martino and Niccolò move to Tromsø, Norway as part of an interchange work placement for Martino under a biotech company. And then some...





	1. Chapter 1

**[ISAK]**

  
           Isak woke up groggily with a chill running down my spine from my toes. He groaned. Even must’ve forgotten to turn on the heat before going to sleep. They had turned it off the night before because the fireplace had made the house too hot. He hoisted himself out of bed, but not before planting a kiss on the culprit who lay dead asleep next to him.

          Punching on the heat, Isak dashed into the shower, giving himself to just stand in the hot water pouring down his body to warm him up. After his morning shower, he got dried and dressed, by then the house was warm enough that he wasn’t shivering so much anymore. Even was also gone from the bed but he heard the sounds of pots and pans clanging downstairs in the kitchen. He came down the stairs and padded down the hallway to find the man himself hard at work in the kitchen.

          Isak smiled to himself and came over, planting a kiss on his cheek. Even grinned, turning towards Isak to give him a kiss on the lips before going back to making some eggs. Once they were done, Even plopped the eggs onto a plate with some pieces of toast and set it on the table.

          Grabbing some food and loading it onto his own plate, Isak was starving. He didn’t even notice when Even was giggling at the sight of him scarfing down his breakfast.

          “Slow down, the food isn’t going anywhere, baby.” Even chided playfully while sitting down at his own plate. Isak felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment.

          “Sorry. I haven’t been getting to eat much these days.” He replied through a half-stuffed mouth.

          Even’s eyebrows furrowed with concern. “Is everything okay?"

          Isak swallowed, waving his hands. “No, no. Everything is fine. It’s just busy- we are supposed to be getting this team from Italy day after tomorrow for a 3-month long project. It’s supposed to be some sort of collaboration scheme on the part of the company but it has been hell getting everything prepped and ready for their arrival.”

 

         “That sounds fun though. Maybe you can learn some Italian why you’re at it. You also need some work on your English too.” Even teased.

          The comment made Isak almost choke. “Jesus, Even, I’m only working at one of the biggest biotech companies in Europe.” He said sarcastically.

          Isak wasn’t even sure Even had heard it though because he was still laughing at his own joke. He just rolled his eyes playfully and stuck another spoonful of eggs in his mouth.

 

**[MARTINO]**

 

         Niccolò sat cross-legged on their bed as he watched Martino flurry about trying to cram everything he could find into their 4 burgundy suitcases that lay strewn all other the room in multiple states of packing. Niccolò had already been done but Martino had figured an hour would have been plenty of time to pack his entire life for three months into 4 bags.

         Niccolò giggled as he witnessed his boyfriend dazed trying to hail Mary everything into the suitcases with a half-shaven face. As Martino whipped around, the cream spattered everywhere. Niccolò had to shield his face from the debris.

        “Marti, calm down. We still have 30 minutes until we have to leave.” Niccolò chided.

         Martino didn’t show any signs of slowing. “Its been 30 minutes since we had planned to leave though.” He grumbled.

        After a few minutes, he waved Niccolò to come sit on the suitcase while he zipped it. Before Martino could stand up off of his knees, he felt arms sling around his neck. He looked up just in time to earn a peck on the lips.

        “I know you’re nervous but everything will be fine.” Niccolò reassured him.

        Martino nodded, giving him a smile as he let out a shaky breath. He didn’t know why he was so stressed out but he had an inkling that it was due to the fact that he had never left the country before and now he was embarking on a 3-month long work-abroad. He didn’t know why he agreed to be the person from his company’s PR team to go to Norway but he did and there was no turning back. He also felt guilty for being the one all worried. Here was Niccolò willing to go all the way with him just so they could be together and here Martino was being the one all anxiety-ridden about it.

        Martino cupped Niccolò’s face in his hands and gave him a longing kiss before resting his forehead against his. “You’re right. Because I have you.” He said.

        Niccolò blushed. “I’m flattered.” He teased before laughing at his own joke.

        Martino laughed and whacked him. “Come on, we’re going to be late!”


	2. Chapter 2

**[NICCOLÓ]**

 

           Niccolò looked down at the boy sleeping on his shoulder and laughed to himself. Martino was completely out, jaw open wide and letting out a soft snore. They had been travelling for over 10 hours as there were no direct flights to Tromsø from Rome. Once they had piled into a taxi, Martino’s struggling eyes gave out, even though he insisted he would wait until they got to their place.

           The taxi skirted along gorgeous green hillsides dotted with homes. This was to be their new neighborhood. Niccolò was excited and nervous at the same time. Sure, he had been abroad but he had never lived abroad- and had certainly never been this far away from his parents. Even though he was an adult now, it was definitely an alien concept to not have such a support system there. But he trusted Martino and there wasn’t anyone else he would rather be here with.

           Just then, the car slowed in front of a house. It was a modest looking white planked home but it overlooked the town from the hillsides from its place nestled on a comfortable plot of land between its nearest neighbors. This was the house they would be living in for the next 3 months as it was being rented to them by the company for the length of their stay.

         “Marti” Niccolò nudged the sleeping boy, waking him.

          Martino groggily rubbed his eyes. “Oh, my bad.” He mumbled when he realized he had fallen asleep.

          “It’s okay, you only missed all the good parts.” Niccolò told him, earning a glare.

           After they lugged their suitcases out of the back with the help of the driver, they climbed the steps to the door and found the house key under the mat as was promised. Inserting the key and swinging the door open, they were met with the same chill that was outside.

          “The heating must have not been turned on yet.” Martino quipped as they walked in.

           They set their bags down in the entrance, looking about the house. It was one floor, with a sitting room, a kitchen, one bathroom and one bedroom. It was simple yet charming. The best part was a small porch in the back that had a small table and two chairs set up. Even though it was cold, Niccolò was determined to use it as soon as it was appropriate to do so.

           Just as Martino was scoping out the bedroom, Niccolò came from behind, wrapping his arms around Martino’s waste and pressing his cheek on his back. It was silent. But there were no words needed. It was a comfortable silence. Niccolò knew they would be okay.

 

**[EVEN]**

 

           Even sipped on his cup of coffee in the break room, blowing the steam off of it all the while. He was leaning against the countertop and observing the teachers half-awake trying to create half-baked lesson plans before the first bell in 15 minutes.

           The door then opened and the principal walked in, making everybody perk up, suddenly wide awake and due diligent. There was also someone who was walking in behind him. He was quite short, pale with strikingly black curly hair and piercing eyes.

           "Everyone, this is the new music teacher, Niccolò." The principal introduced.

           Everyone waved and Niccolò waved back with an awkward smile. The principal put a hand on his shoulder. "Niccolò here is from Italy so he doesn’t know too much Norwegian but he speaks fluent English so I imagine there will be no problem communicating." He continued.

           He then left with a quick "Treat him well!" And flew out of the break room.

           Everyone just went back to their own work, clearly on a deadline. The only one who wasn't because he had his lesson plans all worked out was Even. He matched eyes with Niccolò who was just kind of standing there awkwardly.

           He lifted up his coffee cup with a smile. "Coffee?" He offered.

           Niccolò smiled wide and nodded, joining him at the countertop and taking a coffee cup, filling it.

           “So, what brings you all the way from Italy?” Even inquired in English, sipping again from his own coffee cup.

           “I’m actually here because my boyfriend was invited as part of some interchange by the company Kvalvikbait AS.” Niccolò replied.

           Even smiled, his eyes crinkling “I know about that. My husband works there and he’s been talking about it only for the last few days or so nonstop.”

           Niccolò raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You have husband?”

           Even flashed the ring on his finger. “Yeah, maybe unfortunately for the women who work here- we are both taken?” He joked.

           Niccolò smiled, laughing. Even could tell he was easing up from his obvious tenseness he had earlier. He didn’t know why but he felt at ease with him as well. He couldn’t explain it. At that time, the other teachers starting collecting their things to head to their classrooms before the bell went off.

           Even and Niccolò looked at each other. “Shall we?” Even asked, and the two of them joined in suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people like this! I didn't know anyone would be on board with it or not but thank you guys so much <3 I saw some people inquiring if I am the same azozzoni on Tumblr, but I am not- my Tumblr and Instagram are both chaoticgoodandevil. But I'm super flattered because I love azozzoni's work so much!! :D

**[ISAK]**

  
                Isak swiped his ID, tugging on the door. It beeped at him. He groaned. This was his morning routine with this damn door that never seemed to want to open for him. Maybe he just had bad luck with these sorts of things. On his 10th try, he could hear the subtle click and he did a subtle fist pump in small victory, swinging open the door.

               “Thanks Markus.” Isak said sarcastically at the familiar face manning the front desk.

                Markus, who was busy tapping away on the computer on the desk grinned. “You know the rules, Isak. I can’t let anyone in.”

                Isak snorted and walked past the desk, only to backstep. “Hey do you have that itinerary for the Italian team that is showing up today?” He asked.

                “Yeah right here.” Markus replied, handing him a whole packet.

                 Isak grabbed it between his two fingers, the rest still grasping a coffee cup in hand. He proceeded through the double doors and down the right hallway wing towards his small office at the end. He liked it because it was secluded- no chance of any of the machinery noise reaching his workspace when it was running, and it was pretty rare he would be bothered by conversing coworkers outside.

                 Putting down his stuff onto his desk, he plopped down in his chair which had a white lab coat draped over it, his name embroidered on the front with the “KVALVIKBAIT AS: BIOTECH CORP” written below it with their emblem. On his L-shaped desk, he had it stacked with papers around a computer that was practically from the Stone Age. Isak thought it was funny that he worked at a biotech corporation that dished out such dated tech to its employees. But it was functional. Next to his desk were multiple pictures in photo frames. They were all to remind him of his old life back in Oslo.

                 One of him and Eva sitting cross-legged across from each other, playing around. She was still in Oslo, living on her own and working on her PhD in phycology. One of him and his friends trying to pose all cool in front of one of the windows at school. He remembered them Sana to take the picture and she begrudgingly obliged. Magnus was still back in Oslo as well, saying he was still “figuring out his life”, taking on odd jobs here and there until he figured out what he wanted to do. Last Isak heard, he was in a kollektivet with Jonas who was conducting field journalism for Dagbladet. Mahdi had moved from Oslo to Trondheim shortly after Isak and Even did, completing school at another university before opening up his own car business. Isak smiled at the photo of him and Sana taken at Ramadan back in 2017. He didn’t know at the time but Even had taken a picture of them two laughing and talking over the fact that Isak had gotten a lower score than Sana. She was in Oslo at a rival biotech company which boasted itself as the top company of its kind in the country- something she lorded over Isak every time they talked.

                 Turning on his computer, Isak leaned back in his chair. Looking at the itinerary. It was packed full from the time they arrived till the time they left. The team was to arrive within the next 10-15 minutes from which there they would be given a tour of the building, break for lunch, attend a joint seminar with the Norwegian team, given badges and assigned coworkers to engage with that they will have to work with for the next three months.

                 After checking his emails, responding to some while marking others for later purposes, Isak checked the time and pulled on his white lab coat. He then sauntered down the hall, briefly catching a glimpse of a large group being herded into the front lobby. He would see them later.

                 After going through two separate automatic sliding doors, meant to keep the air inside the lab clean, he plopped himself down at his own spot, checking the chart that was left on the table by himself the day prior. He always left himself a chart for the next day on what to do. It helped keep him organized and in proper headspace. The only other person that was there that early in the lab was Linnea, but she was pretty quiet, as always. Isak thinks that in his entire time of being there, he had maybe heard her speak twice. And one of those times was to let their fellow coworker Emil know that he had spilled biological material onto his pants. The other was when the break room had run out of coffee.

                 Before Isak could even get started, the doors began sliding open, and the group that had been in the lobby were shuffling in. It was a group of about 10 or so people. The person showing them around, Isak’s supervisor Noah, was quick with his words, explaining the function of the room before already hustling them out onto the next. Before they left, Isak accidentally locked eyes with the tallest guy in the group. The guy had reddish-brown hair chopped in a boyish cut, and a small face. The guy offered an awkward smile, which Isak reciprocated, before following behind the others.

                 Isak sat there for a second, turning back around quickly to catch the receding image of the guy now walking away. He couldn’t place it, but there was something in the glint of the eyes that struck him as familiar. Isak shook his head, quickly shrugging it off as he went back to work.

**[NICCOLÓ]**

  
                 As his students filed out of his classroom, Niccolò let out the breath he realized he had been holding onto for the last hour. It was the first class he had ever taught and he was extremely nervous to begin with- then becoming more nervous over the fact that the students may catch onto him being nervous. However, his fears were for all for naught when the kids quickly warmed up to him, excited to have a break from sitting behind their desks all day and grab a drum or tambourine to play with. Niccolo made sure he wasn’t strict but tried to maintain some sort of order during class. It turned out to be quite the success. But of course, this was only one class and he had 3 more to go. Just then, a familiar head popped in the doorway.

                “Hey, want to join me for lunch?” Even, the man from earlier, asked.

                 Niccolò let out a toothy smile. “Sure.”

                 The two of them filed into the teacher’s lunchroom, while the kids were eating their own lunches. It wasn’t their day to watch the kids during lunchtime, which was a big relief to Niccolò because he felt he needed a breather.

                 After grabbing some quick sandwiches at the canteen, they both sat opposite each other in some lounge chairs set up in the corner of the lunchroom. “So- I was thinking, did you and your boyfriend want to come over to mine for some dinner this weekend?” Even asked.

                 Niccolò almost choked on his sandwich- something he hoped the other man didn’t notice. It wasn’t for reasons one may think that this offer came as a surprise. He was actually surprised that someone had already reached out and accepted him- now that person was going even further and inviting him over for dinner. His fears that he had been holding onto ebbed a bit. It would be nice to get to know some of the locals. And Even seemed like a good guy. It also didn’t hurt that Niccolò felt some weird kind of connection with the guy- not romantically or anything like that- but something along the lines of a sort of familiarity. He didn’t know how to place it. And it certainly seemed weird that he would feel this sort of familiarity with someone he had just met.

                 “Niccolò?” A voice interjected.

                  Niccolò shook his head, realizing he had wandered off with his thoughts. “What?”

                 Even let out a little laugh. “I asked if you wanted you and your boyfriend to come over to my house for some dinner this weekend. Kind of a double date sort of thing.”

                 “Yea, that would be great!” Niccolo replied, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had dazed during the conversation. He pulled out his phone. He knew Martino would enjoy the idea and be proud of him for setting this up. First day and he already had gotten them plans. He began writing out a text.

                _Amore mio, I hope your day is going well. I know you are kicking ass right now! I got us plans for this weekend- a double dinner date! Time to break out those ties :) I’ll tell you all about it when I see you later tonight <3 _

                 He clicked send and went to put it back in his pocket.

                 “Woah, I haven’t seen one of those types of phones since I was a kid.” Even noted, seeing Niccolò’s dated phone.

                 “Its better to stay disconnected.” Niccolò said, showing off the dinosaur technology.

                  Even sipped on his mug of tea. “Now I actually like the sound of that.” He mused, almost to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUFJJNQGwhk
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all the supportive comments!!! It definitely gives me a lot of encouragement to keep writing! :D You guys are so sweet <3

**[MARTINO]**

                As they were shepherded into a pristine room, fully empty except for a rectangular table surrounded by rolling chairs, Martino took a seat in the chair closest to the door. His mind was running from all the information he had taken in for the day. And now he was going to be paired up with one of the people from the Oslo team that he would have to spend 8 hours a day, 5 days a week for 3 months straight with. What if they ended up hating each other?

                As the Italian team settled, talking amongst themselves, Martino sat scrolling through his phone. He saw a text he got from Niccolò.

                _Amore mio, I hope your day is going well. I know you are kicking ass right now! I got us plans for this weekend- a double dinner date! Time to break out those ties_ _:) I’ll tell you all about it when I see you later tonight <3_

                He smiled. At least Niccolò seemed to be adjusting to his environment well. And now they even had plans this weekend.

                _I’m so proud of you <3 I love you and see you soon!_

                He finished texting and clicked send. Clicking to Instagram, he scrolled through his timeline, seeing Giovanni and Eva together in Paris for their 2-year anniversary since getting back together. He double-tapped, liking the photo. Underneath was a photo of a girl sitting on a front stoop, arms resting on her knees, holding her chin. Behind her, arm slung around her neck was an unknown man.

                Martino hesitated, thumb hovering over the picture before sighing and clicking like. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Emma in 3 years but they still followed each other on Instagram.

                Below Emma’s post were two pairs of legs, stretched out in front on a beach somewhere remote, cocktails in hand as the sun struck off the water, creating a mostly-shadowed picture with the sun taking center-focus. This could only be the crappy photography work of one man. It was posted by Filippo but Martino knew it could only be Elia who took the photo.

                The door opened just then and everyone looked up, Martino revolving around in his chair to face the door. A team, with evenly matched numbers came in, instantly shaking everyone’s hands as they came in- and since Martino was closest, he was first.

                Each interaction was short and curt, followed with polite smiles and names he will never remember past the second they were said. The last hand he shook though stood out as he recognized the guy from the laboratory earlier. His curly blonde hair almost falling into his eyes as he looked up at him, smiling back in recognition. He seemed to remember Martino from earlier too.

                “I think we are partners for the next 3 months.” The guy said, his voice careful with each word he said.

                Martino smiled, shaking his hand a little bit sincerer than he had been with the guy’s colleagues. “I’m Martino.” He spoke.

                “Valtersen, Isak.” Isak responded, before they dropped their hands.

                It was a bit awkward because neither knew really what to say. After a few seconds of silence, Isak offered to take Martino back to his office to see where he would be for the next three months. Martino obliged and followed him down a hallway to the end. It seemed so separated from everything happening in the building. But he liked it.

                Isak’s office was small but quaint. It had a nice homey feel to it, especially with all the pictures on his desk. He saw Isak posed with all these different people. It reminded him of his friends back home. He missed them terribly already. But something that stuck out at him were not simply the photos of Isak and his friends. The ones that stuck out were the ones with Isak and a blonde guy who reminded Martino a lot of James Dean kissing his cheek, another one of Isak and the guy formally photographed in suits, foreheads together flashing their rings forward to the photographer, and another of the two sipping coffee on a balcony overlooking a busy street below with the line ‘MOROCCO, SUMMER 2017’ written in sharpie on the corner.

                Isak ran his fingers through his hair before trying to tidy up, looking a bit embarrassed at the sheer amount of crap he had. “Sorry about the mess.” He apologized, before noticing Martino looking at the pictures on his desk.

                He smiled, picking up the professionally photographed one. “Ah, yeah this is my husband and I. He works at the nearby elementary school.” He explained, looking at it fondly. He shook his head with a smile as if he was remembering something before looking up. “Do you have someone?”

                Martino nodded, a smile playing on his lips as well. “I have a boyfriend.”

                Isak’s smile widened, showing his teeth and dimples. “Really? Is he here in Norway or back in Italy?” He asked.

                “Here. He came with me.”

                Isak looked at him for a minute before putting down the photograph and shuffling behind him, procuring a chair. “So I found this extra chair in a closet- don’t tell anyone.” He told him with a coy look.

                Martino accepted the chair, fixing it on the opposite side of the desk between that and the wall by the door.

                Isak turned a bit flustered trying to continuously clear up some of his desk for Martino to have some space before sitting down in his chair, resting his arms onto the arms of the chair and leaning back, looking at Martino who had been just sitting their amused watching Isak shuffling around.

                “So, I understand you are PR?”

 

 

**[EVEN]**

                Even laid in bed, watching Isak move around the room, picking up some of his clothes he had thrown there earlier, all the while with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

                Even observed it as entertainment, just waiting for toothpaste to drip. And then it did, falling onto the floor. “Isak, I just cleaned that.” He said, not skipping a beat.

                Isak looked up at him like a deer in headlights, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth. “You were just waiting to say that.” He criticized, spitting more toothpaste out of his mouth while talking.

                “Ewww now you’re getting it on the bed!” Even exclaimed, pulling the covers out of the line of fire right up to his chin.

                Isak rolled his eyes and stuck the toothbrush back in his mouth and went back into the bathroom to spit out the remaining toothpaste and rinse his mouth. Coming back into the room he plopped onto the bed from the base before crawling up to the headboard where Even was. He crawled on top of him. “I brushed my teeth, where’s my kiss?” He asked.

                Even just laughed, cupping Isak’s face and pulling him down onto him for a kiss- or several. Even peppered them on Isak’s face, his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. Isak groaned at his touch, hooking his leg around the side of Even’s waist. This made Even start laughing again, breaking whatever sexual tension that had been being built.

                “What?” Isak grumbled, perching his head on his hands as he lay on top of Even’s chest.

                Even looked at him with a curious look. “I don’t ever remember you being this needy.” He teased.

                Isak collapsed his head onto Even’s chest, wrapping his arms around Even’s torso and tucking his hands underneath. “I always remember being this needy.” He teased back.

                There was a comfortable silence between them as Even’s fingers painted circles onto Isak’s back. Isak fell silent and Even could tell the boy was getting drowsy. Before he could drift off though, Even suddenly started talking. “Did I tell you I made plans for us this weekend?” He asked.

                “Even, we already had plans.” Isak mumbled into his chest.

                Even looked down at him. “Since when?”

                “Since last month when you wouldn’t stop bothering me about wanting to go see A Star is Dead or whatever that movie was called.” Isak mumbled sleepily into his chest.

                “It’s called A Star is Born and I thought we were seeing a matinee showing.” Even said, half questioning himself.

                “Well that would be hard since we already bought evening tickets for it.” Isak replied, rubbing his eyes.

                “If we do this double-date dinner on Friday night then it should be fine, right?” Even pondered.

                He felt Isak nod into his chest. He smiled wrapping both arms around the sleepy boy and rolled onto his side, taking Isak with him. Isak curled into his chest reactively, making Even cheekily smile before closing his eyes to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit-long wait. This weekend I was out celebrating my 22nd birthday so I wasn't working on this. But here it is! Also, this isn't the end of the evening- just the beginning of it :)

**[MARTINO]**

          Martino woke up suddenly, as he rubbed his eyes groggily, he wasn’t exactly sure what woke him but he had been sure it was a big noise. He reached his arm out next to him to feel an empty spot in the bed. He sat up immediately, checking the clock. 4:34am. Martino threw off the blankets and opened the door from the bedroom, peeking down the hall to see light streaming from the kitchen. Walking carefully, he made his way into the kitchen, his eyes trying to adjust to the light as he comes into a confusing scene.

          There are pots and pans everywhere, some half-filled with mixtures of varying appearances, and a pot close to burning on the stove. In the thick of everything was Niccolò, muttering to himself as he mulled over a recipe book, stirring furiously at a mixing bowl. Martino quickly went over to the pot on the stove and removed the pot from the heat, turning it off. He then went to Niccolo who was still unaware he was there and placed a hand on his shoulder.

          “Ni?"

           Niccolò turned around with a wide smile, his eyes glinting, pupils wide. “Oh good! You’re up! I’m making something for the dinner tonight- I was thinking some sort of apple pie? Maybe baklava? I’m not sure, I can’t decide.” He said excitedly.

           Martino knew instantly what was up. He could tell by the way Niccolo was excitedly flying around the kitchen, unable to choose one thing to focus on or do. Also, it was 4am.

           He rolled up his sleeves, and grabbed the book, taking a look at the recipes. After a minute, he looked at the bowl Niccolò had been currently working on. It didn’t look like apple pie or baklava. After flipping through the book a bit, he found a recipe for cupcakes.

          “Nico, how about cupcakes? They may be easier to make.” He said.

           Niccolò turned to him, smiling. “You think so?”

           Martino nodded, walking over to the cupboard. “I think we even have cake mix so we can cheat.” He told him, cheekily.

           Pulling out the cake mix, he placed it on the counter before grabbing eggs and canola oil, then finding a clean bowl. “Did you want to mix?” Martino asked.

           Niccolò nodded, pouring in the different contents as Martino read them aloud, and mixing them well. Then Martino pulled out a cupcake tray, letting Niccolò pour in some mix to each one, before putting it into the oven to bake. As he keyed in the time cook, he felt arms snake around his waist and Niccolò’s lips against his neck.

          “Ni!” Martino giggled, spinning around just as he felt Niccolò’s hands crawling up his shirt.

           As he spun around, Niccolò wrapped both his arms around Martino’s neck, pulling him down eager and hungry. His tongue quickly sliding into Martino’s mouth, leaving the kiss hot and heavy.

           Martino began laughing, pulling back. “Wait, wait, we can’t let the cupcakes burn.” He protested.

           Niccolò looked over at the oven and then back at Martino. “We have 20 minutes.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

           Martino looked back at the oven and then back to Niccolo. “20 minutes is pretty optimistic.”

           Niccolò’s hands were already at the waistband of Martino’s boxers. “I’m pretty confident with my skills.” He boasted, taking his lips in his.

 

**[ISAK]**

           “When did you say they’d get here?” He asked, pulling the yellow curtains aside to see outside.

           “Not until 6pm.” Even called from the kitchen.

           “I thought you said 5pm.” Isak questioned, looking down the street towards the sun setting.

           “Did I?” Even asked back.

           “Well, now I’m doubting you did.” He replied, chuckling at himself.

            He was now watching as one of their neighbors, a short guy with blonde fluffy hair and blue eyes, coming out of the house to grab something from his car on the street. “There he is again.” Isak remarked.

           “Who?” Even asked.

           “That neighbor. I swear between him and the guy he lives with, I can never tell if they are ever even home or not. What do they even do for a living?” He wondered, mostly to himself.

            The car was rarely ever driven and the curtains always closed. They had never spoken to them either like their other neighbors. He wasn’t even sure they were Norwegian. But he could never be sure because they were very reclusive. He thought it was odd. One time he waved and the guy waved back but beyond that, they never had any interactions. Seeing the other, taller guy that lived there was even rarer. He thought he had seen him last Friday on the side of the house but he wasn’t sure.

            Isak heard Even come up behind him, Even peeking out with him. “You know, doing this means we’ve become THAT married couple.” He remarked.

            Isak turned to him. “What do you mean?” “Like those old boring married couples.” Even laughed, poking Isak’s side.

            Isak wacked his shoulder. “I’M boring? Those are strong words coming from Mr. ‘Must Watch Every Romcom In Existence Before I Die’ Naesheim.” Even held up his hands, turning back towards the kitchen.

           “You love me for it though.” Isak grinned, following him into the kitchen, hoping to be able to steal some bites of whatever Even was making for dinner.

            Just like that, on the dot 6pm, the doorbell rung and Isak ran to open it, Even still preoccupied in the kitchen. He opened the door, immediately taken aback at one of the familiar faces at the door. “Martino?” He mused.

            Martino was just as shocked. “Isak?”

            The other boy just looked back and forth at them. “You two know each other?”

            Just then, Even came up from behind Isak, wiping his hands on his front apron before reaching out to shake Martino’s hand.

           “Yeah, we work together.” Isak explained almost breathlessly.

            Even’s eyebrows raised, half confused. “He’s the one I was telling you about at work.” Isak told him in Norwegian.

            Isak quickly reached out his hand to shake the other guy's hand who greeted himself as Niccolò.

            It was such an incredulous situation, that all four of them hadn’t realized they were all still standing in the doorway. Isak noticed first and shook his head, “Come in, come in- before all the cold air comes in.” He welcomed, holding the door wide open. Martino and Niccolò stepped inside, taking off their coats and scarves which Isak took and put it into the closet. They led them into the kitchen where dinner was almost ready. The aroma of the food wafting throughout the room.

            Isak pulled out four wine glasses from the cupboard and pulled a white wine from the fridge. “Wine?” He inquired, earning yeses from both Martino and Niccolò.

            He poured the wine evenly into each glass, handing one to each Niccolò and Martino before grabbing his one, Even pre-coccupied with checking the temperature of the food.

           “Ah where should I put these by the way?” Martino asked, drawing attention to the wrapped plate of cupcakes he had been holding in his hand. Isak hadn’t even noticed them until now. He reached out for them.

           “Oh wow thank you for doing that! I can take these!” He exclaimed, taking them and putting them on the counter for later.

            Even pulled the food out of the oven he had been checking on, placing it on a cooling rack. “What’s that?” Niccolò asked, curiously.

            Even turned, smiling proud. “Pastilla.” He replied.

            Niccolò, bent over the pie, taking in the scent. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that.”

           “It’s Moroccan.” Even explained.

           “Mmmm it looks really good- maybe I should try my hand at making some.” He remarked.

            Isak watched as Martino almost choked on his wine before turning to Niccolò saying “Please don’t, I’ll end up with food poisoning!” He protested.

            Isak chuckled, looking between them, sipping on his wine. Even had finished dishing out the Pastilla onto individual plates, he grabbed them, placing them onto the table. “Dinner is served.” He exclaimed, practically singing over how well the food had turned out. All four took their seats, Martino and Niccolò on one side and Even and Isak on the other.

            Niccolò picked up his wine glass, raising it. “Cheers!” He said, excitedly. Everyone raised their glasses as well, clinking them together as a toast to the evening before digging in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is stressful my dudes. Hope you enjoy though! :D

**[NICCOLÓ]**

          After dinner, Even wanted to show Niccolò his drawings as they both found out over dinner their mutual love for it. He led him into their small study adjacent to the living room while Isak and Martino stayed in the kitchen talking about a possible trip to Oslo together.

         The study was small, occupied almost entirely by a desk on one side under a window and on the other by a huge bookshelf. The books were a mix of child education books and science ones- Niccolò could tell which belonged to whom. Pinned up on the walls were several drawings- too many to count.

         While Even went through the desk, digging probably for more drawings, Niccolò took in the ones hung up around the room. Many of them were drawings of people’s faces, some consisting of different takes at the eyes, others lips or noses. They were admittedly quite good and Niccolò saw some of himself in the way these drawings were done. They weren’t practicing any sort of realism but aimed for a certain self-styled cartoon aesthetic.

         “Ah! Here they are.” Even exclaimed.

         Niccolò turned around to see him pull out a large leather-backed folder and place it carefully on the desk, opening it to reveal sheets after sheets of cartoon drawings.

         “Sorry, this is actually Isak’s folder and he always is putting it away in different places so I have a hard time finding it all the time.” Even explained, running his hands through his hair.

         Niccolò came over to see the drawings, looking up at Even. “These are Isaks?” He asked, confused.

         Even shook his head. “Oh no, these are mine but Isak keeps them.” He explained.

         Niccolò nodded in understanding, looking down at them. They were peculiar in the fact that they were confusing to him. They seemed to allude to something private Niccolò didn’t understand.

         Even must’ve seen the confusion on his face though because he started to explain the first one. “This is my first drawing for Isak back when we were in high school. It’s a long story to be honest but, long story short turns out Isak sucks at holding his breath underwater although he claims it was a drop of water that he got stuck in his throat- don’t let him convince you otherwise though.” Even said, laughing to himself.

         The edges of Niccolò’s mouth curled up in a smile, as he looked down at the picture. There was something oddly familiar about it all. “What about the other universe thing written here?” He asked.

         Before Even could answer, there was a knock on the door and they turned to see Isak and Martino standing casually in the doorway. “We came to see what you two were up to.” Isak said.

         Even lifted up the drawing. “Showing him these.” He told him, flashing a mischievous smile.

         Isak let out a laugh. “You are going to bore him to death.”

         Niccolò shook his head. “No, it is actually quite interesting!”

         Isak wandered over, Martino still leaning in the door frame sipping his glass of wine that he must’ve refilled since Niccolò had seen him last. Also judging by the boy’s cheeks, Niccolò could tell that that must be at least his third or fourth glass of wine.

         Isak took hold of the drawing, smiling to himself and then holding it up so Martino could also see. “Did Even tell you about this one?” He asked.

        “Up to the universe part.” Niccolò replied.

         Isak chuckled. “Well, this is probably going to sound stupid upon retelling but we have this running thing between us about parallel universes that we talked about around the time of this drawing. I proposed about how there are infinite versions of ourselves together, identical, perhaps making different choices, but the same in many ways.” He looked up at Even who put a hand around his waist. “And always finding each other.” He added.

         Niccolò felt Martino’s arm come around his waist as well and he felt himself lean into him. “That is actually really amazing.” Martino quipped.

         Niccolò looked at him, surprised. Usually Martino wasn’t one for romance. But he could tell in his eyes and his tone that he was sincere in what he was saying.

 

**[MARTINO]**

         As the evening wrapped up, Niccolò and Martino corralled into the front foyer by the door, tugging on their coats. Isak and Even offered to walk them out, putting on their coats and shoes as well. Once outside, the bitter cold hit him. This was way colder than Italy. A shiver went down him as he tried to acclimate himself to the cold night.

         Once outside, it was also evident there was something going on at the house across the street because a bunch of cars that weren’t there before were lining the street and taking up the driveway.

        “So now there is some activity going on in that house.” Isak remarked, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

         Martino turned around to face Isak and Even confused. “Ah, we have these neighbors that have been here for, I don’t know, six months now? And they are so elusive it’s so bizarre.” He explained.

         Martino looked back to the house. It looked like there must be a party or get together at that house or something that night. He could hear the subtle thumping of music coming from the home and a purple light pulsing from behind the curtains.

        “Anyways, I’m really glad you guys were able to come out tonight.” Isak continued.

         Martino smiled. “Thank you for having us.”

        “Next time, you have to come to our place.” Niccolò chimed.

         Martino nodded along. “Yes, definitely. I’m sure I can cook up something like pasta.”

         Even reached out his hand towards Martino, shaking his hand. “It’s a deal.” He said.

         With that, Martino and Niccolò started their way towards the bus stop down towards the end of the street, arm in arm to keep the warmth between them. It had begun to snow while they had been at dinner and so the ground crunched beneath their feet, providing the sound for an otherwise quiet neighborhood.

         “I liked that, they were both nice.” Martino said in the midst of their quiet walk, resting his head against Niccolò’s.

         Niccolò turned and nuzzled his face against Martino’s cold cheek. “Me too.” He said softly, before fitting his head into the crook of Martino’s neck, snuggly pulling him closer to him.

        “Do you know what is interesting though?” Niccolò asked.

        “No, what?” Martino could feel him smiling against his shoulder.

        “I kind of like to believe in this parallel universe theory.” Niccolò said.

        Martino’s eyebrows raised. “Really?” He said surprised.

        “You want to know why?” Niccolò teased.

        “Mm?”

        Niccolò pulled back to look at him. “They are so much like us.”

        Martino couldn’t deny he felt the same way. He felt there was a reason that they connected so well with Isak and Even. His music tastes were similar to Isak’s as well as the type of work they got into. Niccolò and Even seemed to share in their love of drawing and the way they seemed together were almost as if they had known each other from somewhere before.

       “Well, not quite.” Martino quipped.

        Niccolò looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

        Martino couldn’t hide his own cheeky smile. “Well Even is much taller than you for one.” He teased.

        Niccolò wacked his arm. “Fuck off, will ya?” He shot back, but echoing the same smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must be having some sort of special bad luck because I fractured my big toe and now I have the flu. Sorry I haven't been posting as much! Hopefully life starts treatin me right haha hope you enjoy this new chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one. ;)

**[ISAK]**

             “I’m gonna do it.” Isak said.

             “Then you should do it.” Even replied.

             They were laying in bed, tangled in a mess of sheets, Isak snuggled up inside Even’s arms as they listened the sounds of the house party across the street at what was now 2am.

             “But should I?” Isak debated.

             Even chuckled, a bit to himself.

             “Isak, if you want to go over there, just go over there.”

             Isak huffed. “Yeah, but then I will be that person I hated in high school.”

             “Then don’t do it.”

             “You’re right, I’m gonna do it.”

             “What?” Isak sat up in bed.

             “You convinced me, I’m gonna do it.” He said, full of determination.

             “That’s not what I- okay.” Even mused as Isak threw the sheets off of himself and went to tug on some jeans and a shirt.

             Even got out of bed with him, finding his own jeans and shirt to accompany him.

             Once they got their coats and shoes on in the hall, Isak marched himself and Even across the street, going right up to the door. Once at the door, Isak paused.

             “Wait, I changed my mind.” He said, moving to turn around.

             “Too late.” Even said, knocking on the door for him.

             “Even!” Isak exclaimed, his eyes darting, now seriously considering diving into the bushes next to the door to avoid this confrontation.

             At first, nobody answered. Isak considered it a blessing- perhaps the music was so loud nobody had heard. He turned to grab Even’s arm and convince them to return home when the door opened, the music now even louder, spilling onto the street a strange dubstep.

             The man who answered the door was one Isak had never seen before. He was tall, his hair in short locks under the brim of a baseball cap and thick eyebrows.

             “Hello?” He asked, almost accusingly.

             Isak stood there agape, not knowingly really what to say anymore. So Even stepped in.

             “Are you the owner of this house?” Even asked.

             The guy shook his head. “No, but hold on a sec.” He told him, disappearing into the house.

             As he was gone, Isak could see what was going. There were strobe lights, dance lights, along with maybe what looked like 20 people all drinking and having fun. From the dank smell also coming from inside the house, Isak had to admit his high school self would’ve probably been at this party.

             This time another taller guy showed up. He was slightly hunched over, but Isak could tell her was taller than he let on. His hair was messy but somehow looked runway ready. Isak had never seen him before but he could tell from his stature that this was the man he had seen on the side of the house. The elusive one.

             The guy smiled. “Hi, what can I do for you?” He asked, politely.

             Isak cleared his throat. “Sorry, I’m Isak and-“

             “Nice to meet you, I’m Eliott.” The man said, reaching his arm out for a handshake.

             Isak took it. “Isak.”

             Just then, the shorter guy he usually sees outside their house showed up next to him. “Hey, sorry you must be inquiring about the noise, right? I’m Lucas.”

             Isak shook his head. “Isak. And it’s okay, its just we were having a hard time trying to go to sleep with the music.”

             The boy named Lucas lightly whacked the one named Eliott on his arm before turning back to him. “I’m so sorry about that. We have a bunch of friends visiting from France and this one decided to start blasting his music.” He apologized.

             “No worries.” Isak said, now feeling kind of guilty, shoving his hands into his pockets.

             Lucas shook his head. “No, it’s okay! We will turn down the music, don’t worry.” He replied.

             “Okay.” Isak said kind of awkwardly as Lucas shut the door.

              Isak and Even walked back down the steps and headed back across the street towards their own house.

             “Huh, French neighbors.” Isak mused, looking sideways at Even who was smiling to himself, thinking the whole situation was funny.

 

**[EVEN]**

              Even showed up to work on Monday in a really good mood. He couldn’t pinpoint why but he figured it was just one of those days. He woke up early, went for a walk, then decided to get to work a little bit early to finish up his work plan for the rest of the week. The entire school was quiet and still empty, meaning Even was the only one there. It was only 6am after all and school didn’t start till 9am for the little ones. So he was surprised when he heard footsteps in the hall and the door click open- and in came Niccolò.

             “Niccolò?” Even asked, puzzled.

             “You’re here early.” Niccolò remarked.

             “I could say the same for you.”

             Niccolò set all his stuff on the desk and went to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup. “What time did you get here?”

             “Just before 6am.” Even replied.

             Niccolò brought over his coffee, setting it down at the space across from Even at the desk. “I’m surprised I didn’t see you come in. I’ve been here since 5.”

             Even’s eyebrows rose. “Really?”

             Niccolò sipped his coffee. “Yeah this weekend has been a lot. Maybe I just needed some time to think to myself. I was over in the library looking around for a while before I came in here.” He said curiously.

             “Everything okay?” Even asked.

             “Oh yeah no worries. I just find it good for me to keep a good head space is all. And I don’t want to stress Martino out over nothing.” He said, waving his hands.

             Even fiddles with the pencil in his hand. Niccolò was being somewhat cryptic. He knew it because he used that technique many times in his life. Except for him it was to try and cover up the fact that he was bipolar. He wondered if he should pursue this conversation any further but decided against it.

             “Even?” Even snapped out of his thoughts. “Hm?”

             Niccolò was now seated all the way back in his seat, his back against the back of the chair and his hands clasping the Styrofoam coffee cup in his lap. “Do you ever regret leaving everything in Oslo to come here? Your friends? Family? Support system?”

             Even’s eyebrows raised again. He could tell Niccolò was sincere in what he was asking. It was also a difficult question to answer and Even didn’t really know if he could give a good enough answer. But then he thought to how he had to leave his friends and family behind as support systems, and build whole new ones here. “I may have had some regrets about it in the beginning. It was hard. But once I got to know people- like _really_ know people, that became more important than anything else to me here. I built a new support system for myself. Of course, I also have Isak here with me who is always willing to go above and beyond for me when I need him. And now, yes, I still miss my family but I also think about how I made the decision to come here. And since it was my decision, I feel that it is sort of precious to me. And having made this decision for myself, I can be satisfied with that.” Even told him.

             He saw a smile creep onto Niccolò’s lips. A sort of relieved one born ultimately from an unrelenting tiredness.

             “I hope that made sense.”

             Niccolò nodded. “Believe me, it did.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this one up! Enjoy~ And I love all you guys! Still can't believe people are reading my stuff haha

**[MARTINO]**

 

                Martino had just finished up his work at Kvalvikbait AS and decided to hop on the bus and get his grocery shopping done before it got too late and he didn’t want to go back out again. He waved goodbye to Isak as Isak got on the bus going the opposite direction from town and boarded his own toward it. He counted the stops carefully as not to get lost (it happened a lot his first week here and ended up almost in the next town over- who knew he had accidentally boarded an intercity bus?).

                Once at the market, Extra Grønnegata, he grabbed a cart and pulled out the list he made during his lunch break. Grocery shopping was a bit of a stressful task as Martino only knew a few basic phrases in Norwegian. So, picking out food was something that had to be done carefully, mostly by using visuals and pictures on the front of the products to determine or confirm what they were. He had even begun memorizing what was in each of the aisles so he knew where to go and for what.

                He was in the bread aisle overlooking the options as he had only written down “bread”, forgetting to specify when he noticed out of the corner of his eye a boy struggling from his height (or lack thereof) to grab a baguette from the top shelf. He immediately went over and reached up, grabbing it for him and handing it over.

                The guy looked at him, must’ve immediately knowing he wasn’t Norwegian because he thanked him in English. Martino blinked, realizing the guy must’ve not been Norwegian either. Geez, how many foreigners were here in this small-town way up North? He was surprised. He thought if anywhere, people would be in Oslo.

                “No problem.” Martino replied, before going back to his cart. He noticed the boy was still standing there, cocking his head as he watched him go with a curious look on his face. It was enough to make Martino quickly grab a random bread, toss it in the cart, and quickly shuffle away. He didn’t know why he got such a weird vibe from the dude. Afterall- they had nothing to do with each other.

                After plopping the groceries onto the counter when arriving home, Martino went to check up on Niccolò who was lounging on the couch talking on the phone to someone. Leaning in the doorway, he could tell it was his parents Niccolò was talking to.

                Niccolò went on about his teaching position and the new friends they had made- and of course Martino. Martino smiled to himself, listening to his boyfriend energetically talk. Niccolò began to talk about how much he missed everyone before he noticed Martino’s presence and flashed him a smile. He told his parents he had to go and patted the sofa next to him.

                Sitting down next to him, Martino pulled Niccolò’s legs onto his lap, grabbing his feet to massage them. When Niccolò hung up, he chuckled. “What are you doing?” He asked curiously.

                “What do you mean? I’m being a good boyfriend.” Martino replied with a cheeky smile.

                 Some silence passed after that and Martino could tell Niccolò was thinking about his parents and about Italy. He knew it would have been hard on him. The new environment. The people. It was hard on Martino. And no matter how much fun they were having, of course these feelings wouldn’t have had left them. They were always there. Martino bit his lip, thinking before he finally spoke. “Hey, I was thinking, if it’s okay with you, why don’t we invite our friends to come for like a weekend or something?” He suggested.

                 Niccolò looked at him, an excited glint in his eye. “Really?”

                 Martino nodded. “We can invite Giovanni, Luchino, and Elia and party like the old times.”

                 Niccolò’s face split into a wide grin as he folded his legs up and leaned into kiss Martino. “I would love that.” He whispered against his lips.

 

**[ISAK]**

 

                 Isak sat on the couch, flipping through his phone. He had texted Martino what his plans were for the weekend but Martino had already told him he had some friends visiting from Italy so he wasn’t sure if he was available.

                 He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. How had he gone all this time with barely having any friends up here and being completely fine with it? Isak was beginning to think maybe he spent way too much time with Even. Plus making friends on the job at where he worked was one of the top 10 hardest things to do in this world. Sure, the people were friendly but nearly everyone had families they had to get back to every day after clocking out so Isak naturally would just go home to Even.

                 Isak rolled his head, looking out the window at the house across the street. There were still lots of cars parked outside which meant those people hadn’t gone back home to France yet. They had been actually pretty quiet though for the past few days which Isak had been grateful for but he was beginning to wonder if any of these people had jobs to tend to back in France because it sure didn’t seem like it.

                This sparked an idea. He went to his phone again, unlocking it and scrolling past chat groups he still couldn’t believe he still had on his phone such as Kollektivet and pulled up a certain special one.

                _Guys, anyone available to come up to Tromsø this weekend? I provide the place and the beer._

                The first one to read the text was Magnus who immediately texted back. _Uh, yes? Free is my middle name._

                Madhi began typing. _Magnus read that last text you sent carefully. And yeah, I’m in. I’ve been waiting for my invite._

                Isak smiled to himself. He missed these guys. They didn’t text too frequently just because everyone’s schedules were always so busy and they all respectfully knew each other were busy. But every time they met up- usually in Oslo, it was like no time had ever passed.

                _What about Jonas?_ Isak typed.

                 Magnus’ text bubble popped up for awhile, disappeared, and then reappeared. _You mean right after I interrupted his “alone time”? He said yes._

                Jonas read the chat. _Fuck off Magnus. I have that lock on there for a reason. Also go take out the trash, thanks._

                He still can’t believe Jonas agreed to ever room with Magnus. That boy always radiated chaotic dumbass energy. Isak laughed to himself before closing the chat, going to call Even to tell him the news about who was coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the huge delay in getting this chapter out to you guys! I was going through finals and graduating university (gettin that degree) and then once I graduated, I was in Italy and Greece for a trip with some friends (Tidbit, I was able to go to Il Baretto, the cafe from SKAM Italia, as well as saw the school which turns out is literally right next door). Just got back and knew I must complete this! Unfortunately, this is indeed the final chapter! Chapter 9 (or 21 if you think about it ;)) I love all of you and thank you for reading and/or putting up with me this whole time! I read each and every one of your comments. Love you <3
> 
> Also, I was listening to this while writing the chapter if anyone wants vibes :D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xarC5jAiO7w

**[NICCOLÓ]**

 

        “I’ve never seen so many blonde haired-blue eyed people in my life. Luchi- we found your people.” Giovanni remarked, as he stepped over the threshold.

        Elia and Luchino were right behind him, throwing their bags on the ground in the doorway before picking them back up immediately after earning looks from both Martino and Giovanni.

        “Hey guys!” Niccolò greeted and the three men rushed past Martino in a blur, tackling him in hugs.

        Meanwhile, Martino just stood there with his hands on his hips. “Geez, guys, its not like we haven’t been friends the longest, is it?”

        Elia peeked his head over Niccolò’s shoulder. “Marti, you have to face the facts- Niccolo just has one of those faces you miss terribly.”

        “Are you calling me ugly?”

        Releasing Niccolò from a hug, he makes a point to look him up and down. “Sorry, not my type.” He replied, smirking.

        Niccolò laughed and went to swing his arm around Martino’s neck, kissing him on the cheek chastely. “It’s okay, babe- you’re my type.”

        Martino drew a face before recomposing. “How is Filo by the way? I’m surprised he didn’t come.”

        Elia scoffed. “For your information, we aren’t always attached at the hip.” He hesitated before adding quietly “But he told me he won’t go anywhere where the weather is colder.”

        As they unpacked their things in the spare room, with Giovanni and Elia deciding to share the bed while kicking Luchino to the couch, Niccolò felt his phone in his pocket buzz. He pulled it out. It was a message from Even. Clicking open and reading it to himself, he handed it over to Martino who had been catching up with Giovanni.

       “Hey, Marti. Read this.” He urged.

        Martino responded by taking the phone, reading it thoroughly, his eyebrows going up. “A party?” He said, surprised, looking at Niccolò who nodded.

       “Who’s having a party?” Elia asked, popping his head out the bedroom from where he had been unpacking.

       “No one. Uh, just some friends from our work. They are apparently throwing a party this weekend because we both have friends visiting.” Martino replied.

        “Cool, I’m in!” Elia said with a flash of his teeth.

        “Wait, wait. You would want to go to a party with a whole bunch of people you never met?”

        Giovanni put his hand on Martino’s shoulder. “Come on, it’ll be like old times.”

        Martino sighed, looking down at Niccolò in question who looked back up at him. Niccolò shrugged before a smile tugged at his lips. “Since when did you ever turn down a house party?”

 

**[EVEN]**

 

        He watched as Isak flew around in a tizzy, making sure there was enough alcohol stocked, enough food for everyone before they got there. Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas meanwhile were already relaxed in the living room, sipping on some beers. Even finally stepped in and put a hand on Isak’s arm. “Isak, baby, for once lets just pretend we are back in our high school days. You never worried about such stuff back then. You would’ve thought it was silly.” He told him.

        Isak ran a hand through his hair, turning pink in embarrassment. “You’re right. I need to let loose tonight I need to be more like our neighbors…” He said to himself chuckling.

        Even smiled, rubbing his hand on Isak’s back who immediately perked up. “That’s a good idea actually.” He turned to Even whose eyebrows knit in confusion. “Even we should invite the neighbors.”

        Before he could say anything, his husband was slipping on some shoes (which he was pretty sure were Magnus’) and a coat before taking off out the door. Even watched through the window as the sun was just finished setting- seeing Isak make his way over to the house across the street which still had some extra cars parked outside- many of the ones from before gone. Even wondered if the people had gone back to France already. He couldn’t hear obviously but he could see Isak talking to the short one named Lucas. He almost looked like a negotiator. But it must’ve worked because Isak was soon turning back around towards the house and five guys were following him- three besides Lucas and Eliott. Also, some of them were carrying bags of what looked like beer. Entering the house, the boys on the couch stood up, noticing all the people come in.

         Isak stepped aside, taking off his coat and the others went and did the same. “Everyone, these are our neighbors Lucas and Eliott.”

        There were some awkward hellos at first but once the beer started being passed around and drunken, the conversation began to flow. At some point, dubstep was inexplicably being blasted but nobody seemed to mind. Even watched as Isak was laughing, his cheeks flushed from the beer. He smiled. This is the most loosened up he had seen him in a while. Isak was so enthralled with the conversation, he hadn’t even noticed when the doorbell rang so Even got up and answered it, letting in Martino, Niccolò, and their friends.

 

**[MARTINO]**

 

         It took Martino a few minutes only to figure out everyone’s names. It also took him just as long to realize they were each five people. There were a few other things he thought were peculiar, especially as he sat talking with Lucas. So much so, he pulled Isak over. “Isak, Lucas was telling me how Eliott also drew him pictures.” He said, feeling a bit spooked.

         “Shit, maybe my parallel universe theory was right.” Isak remarked with a small laugh, sipping his beer.

         Lucas looked at him like he had grown two heads. “I have a parallel universe theory.” He said, incredulously.

         They looked at each other shocked, and then turned to Martino. “Uh, not quite. But close enough.”

         As Lucas and Isak began talking, in fascination, Martino’s attention shifted to the conversation Giovanni was having with Jonas and Yann. They were talking about their mutual love for skateboarding. Then to Basile, Magnus, and Luchino who were being dumbasses together. Then to Mahdi, Elia, and Arthur who were talking about said dumbassery. Martino sipped his beer, thinking to himself maybe Isak and Lucas’ parallel universe theory wasn’t so crazy after all. His eye then caught Niccolò’s, who winked at him before turning back to his conversation with Even and Eliott. He watched them a bit more, seeing Niccolò start to tear up as they all kept talking. Martino almost would have dropped what he had been doing if not for the smile he saw on his face as a tear streamed down his cheek. He hugged Even tightly and then Eliott who were also both tearing up.

         A little later, when Martino was grabbing another beer in the fridge, he felt arms circle around his waist and a cheek rest against his back. He leaned into it for a minute, enjoying the moment, before turning around. “You okay?” He asked, cupping Niccolò’s face.

         Niccolò nodded, smiling as he looked over to where Eliott and Even were still conversing. “Everything is great.” He reassured.

         He looked back at Martino, almost beaming. “I just know I am not alone.” He finished before wrapping his arms around him again.

         Martino reciprocated the action and they held each other for another minute. They would’ve done it for longer but Isak and Lucas came back over and pulled him away to talk more. Martino looked back at Niccolò who was still smiling, nodding at him to go and enjoy himself.

 

**[ISAK]**

 

         There was too much of a coincidence, Isak thought to himself. There were just too many similarities. He looked over at Even who looked back over at him, seeming to register the same thing Isak was.

 _It’s true. What we talked about all those years ago._ Isak was telling him.

          _I know._ Even seemed to reply.

         Isak was now sitting on the floor, legs under the coffee table, kicked back on both arms in between Lucas and Martino as they were now talking with Giovanni, Yann, and Jonas who were seated on the couch. Isak watched as they interacted with each other. Laughing and smiling. He could see how Giovanni looked at Martino, how Yann looked at Lucas. He knew that look. Because Jonas always looked at him that way. Like he would do anything in the world for him. Like he had been doing since they were kids. And he was glad that Martino and Lucas had that too. He got so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed when Giovanni had addressed him directly.

         “I’m sorry, what?” He asked, a bit embarrassed.

         “No worries. Just wondering if you were still there.” He chuckled.

         Isak shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I’m listening.” And then he paused. “What were we talking about again?”

         “I was telling everyone how I was a complete idiot for trying to break up Giovanni and Eva back in the day.” Martino said, scratching his head flustered.

         “But it’s okay- we are back together. And I think we are better people for it.” Giovanni inserted.

         “Been there, done that.” Lucas added, tipping his beer towards Yann who tipped his back at him before both taking sips.

         Isak looked over at Jonas nervously as Jonas looked back at him with a questioning look. To be honest, that always seemed to have had slipped his mind…especially when Eva and him got back together. However, what he wasn’t about to tell him that little tidbit in front of everyone right now- regardless if said company would probably be the last people in the world to judge him about it.

         As if saved by the bell, the doorbell rang. Isak popped up to go get it. At the door were two shorter guys- both dressed in baggy clothes that looked way to big for them. They had packs on their backs and looked a bit disheveled but looked like they were nice.

        “Hello?” Isak asked, puzzled.

        “Um, this might be a bit weird but we’ve been hitchhiking and were wondering if we could come in and use your bathroom real quick.” The one with dirty-blonde hair hanging in his eyes said quickly.

         Isak stood there kind of baffled. How are two kids like them hitchhiking end up all the way up in northern Scandinavia? Of course, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities. He looked at them. There was something familiar within the one who had spoken. Maybe it was the way he carried himself. They were young. Very young. And what kind of an asshole would he be if he didn’t let them in? So he opened the door wider.

        “Come in, come in. We have food too if you would like.” He offered.

         The two thanked him and stepped into the house, eyes widening at the party that was going on.

         “I hope we haven’t intruded.” The other one with dark brown hair said.

         Isak opened his mouth to say something but Even beat him to it. “No worries, you guys are welcome to join us.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Even.” He greeted.

         The boy took it, shaking it. “David.”

         The other boy who was nearest to Isak turned to him and reached out his hand. “Matteo.”

         Isak took it with a smile.


End file.
